Schlaflos
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Eine kleine Szene Staffel 5 "The End" - Beide jagen wieder zusammen, leben wieder zusammen und sind doch getrennt auf mehr als nur einem Weg.
1. Chapter Sams POV

Eine kleine Geschichte in drei Teilen. Die Handlung schließt an die Folge **_‚The End'_** aus **Staffel fünf** an. Mir fehlt irgendwie immer noch der persönliche Tiefgang und da ich weiß, dass Kripke uns den nicht geben wird, hatte ich ihn mir eben selber geschrieben. _– gins – _Zumal diese Folge, die zu meinen klaren Favoriten der Season bisher gehört, eine Menge Raum für unsere Schreiberlingsfantasie gelassen hat.

Viel Spaß …. _LG Leila_

_~*~_

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an jeglichen Personen, oder der Serie Supernatural im allgemeinen, gehören Mr. Kripke, ich borge sie mir gelegentlich mal aus, aber versuche sie immer wieder unbeschadet zurück zu geben._

* * *

~*~

**Sams POV **

...**  
**

Die raue Decke lose über der Schulter, den Schlaf vergeblich von sich stoßend, grübelte der Jüngere über die vergangenen Stunden.

Er war wieder zu Hause - bei Dean.

Und warum fühlte es sich dann nicht so an?

Himmel, wie viele Worte hatten sie jetzt miteinander gewechselt, seit sie sich wieder zusammen getan hatten?

Definitiv zu wenige.

Sein Herz stolperte gefährlich in der Brust, als er an Deans Anruf dachte, nachdem er sich selber schon als Vollwaise hatte stehen sehen. Ob der mitbekommen hatte, in was für einer Verfassung Sam in diesem Moment gewesen war? So verdammt nahe am Zusammenbruch.

Die Gedanken, die sich in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatten, dort beharrlich an ihm nagten, Stück für Stück seiner selbst auffraßen.

Feige.

Und eine Sünde.

Aber was zählte das schon in Zeiten des Weltunterganges.

Es waren nur etwas über fünf Stunden gewesen, in denen Sam glaubte, seinen Bruder nie wieder zu sehen; 320 Minuten, die denen nach dessen gewaltsamen Ende durch die Höllenhunde beinahe gleichkamen.

Nur dass der andere noch lebte, kein Geruch nach Tod und Blut in der Luft lag, gemischt mit Bildern aus einem Schlachthaus.

Und doch hatte Sam sich übergeben müssen, war mitten in der Nacht mit dem gestohlenen Wagen nur mit Ach und Krach am Straßenrand zum Stehen gekommen, hatte im Dreck gekauert wie ein räudiger Hund und sein Innerstes rausgewürgt; all der Last auf seinen Schultern nicht mehr fähig stand zu halten. Schock und Entsetzen, Einsamkeit, gemischt mit alles verzehrender Wut hatten Tränen fließen und Fäuste hilflos den steinigen Boden bearbeiten lassen.

Hatte er das Recht, sich selbst zu bemitleiden?

Nein.

Aber selbst der Weg zu Bobby war versperrt gewesen.

Er war alleine. Nur, hatte er nicht genau das gewollt?

Die Fassade war zusammengebrochen. Was blieb noch, wenn man alles verspielt hatte und nicht einmal der Tod ein Ausweg war?

_„Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung zum Jagen … vielleicht ist es besser, wir gehen getrennte Wege." _

War es zu Beginn der Glaube an Freiheit und Selbstfindung, so war es am Ende das Wissen, sich selber belogen zu haben. Sam hatte sich leer gefühlt ohne den anderen.

Der erste Gedanke, nach dem niederknüppelnden Schock, Luzifers Wirt zu sein, war Dean anzurufen, der zweite war die Flucht zu ihm - spitze, soviel zum Thema sich lösen wollen.

Woher hatte Sam nur die Arroganz genommen, zu glauben, sein Bruder würde ihm einfach so erlauben, wieder mit von der Partie zu sein? Ganz einfach, weil der alte Dean das getan hätte. Aber die Vergangenheit war lange vorbei, nur noch Rauch über den Aschebergen der Trümmer auf ihrem Weg.

Blinzelnd stierte Sam jetzt in der Dunkelheit auf den Rücken im anderen Bett.

Aber Dean hatte es sich anders überlegt.

Das Klingeln des Handys in seiner Jacke hatte ihn beinahe zu Tode erschrocken - hätte bestens zu seinen Gedanken gepasst - die Nummer auf dem Display ungläubig dasselbe anstarren lassen.

Als der Anruf kam, hatte er auf einer Bank am Ufer eines Sees mitten im Nirgendwo gesessen und hinaus in die Nacht gestarrt, denn zu schlafen traute er sich nicht mehr.

Was war das, ein übler Scherz?

Das Klingeln ging weiter – und er hatte nicht abgehoben.

Drei Mal.

Bis ein kleiner Briefumschlag immer wieder eifrig aufblinkte, sich in den Vordergrund drängte und seine Nachricht loswerden wollte. Die SMS zu löschen wäre einfach gewesen, man konnte den Dingern eh nicht trauen. Nur, das Fünkchen Hoffung war stärker, zusammen mit den geschriebenen Worten von Dean der Ruck, den es brauchte, um den kleinen Schnellwahlknopf zu drücken, um den sein Finger minutenlang unbewusst gekreist hatte, ehe plötzlich, nur Bruchteile später, die vertraute Stimme in den Hörer sprach.

Dean musste das Telefon in der Hand gehabt haben.

_„Sammy?" _

Der hatte beim Klang seines Namens gedacht, ersticken zu müssen, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, der Kloß darin übermächtig.

_„Sam?"_

Stille, nur ein tiefes Luftholen.

Deans eilige Worte danach verschwammen und nur langsam keimte Verständnis auf.

Eine zweite Chance.

Es hatte eine volle halbe Stunde gebraucht, mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, eine weitere halbe, um aufzustehen und nicht sofort mit wackeligen Knien wieder im Dreck zu landen.

Mit jeder Minute danach wuchs die Anspannung, mit jeder gefahrenen Meile stieg die Nervosität, ehe der Impala in sein Sichtfeld kam und mit ihm alles, was Sam im Leben noch geblieben war.

_„Wir sind alles, was wir noch haben ..." _

Und das war es, was zählte. Sein großer Bruder hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Ahnung, was Sam das bedeutete. Solange Dean an seiner Seite war, konnte er irgendwie widerstehen, alles war besser, als alleine, sogar das erdrückende Schweigen danach.

Jetzt brauchte er nicht auf die Atmung seines Gegenübers zu lauschen, um zu wissen, dass Dean nicht schlief.

Soviel stand zwischen ihnen.

Sam öffnete den Mund, setzte an, etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn doch wieder.

Seufzend ergab er sich der Müdigkeit und ließ sich hinab gleiten ins Vergessen, vertraute für den Moment auf Dean. Zumindest jetzt fühlte er sich etwas sicherer, mit seinem stillen Bruder als Bollwerk zwischen Gut und Böse, so wie es fast immer gewesen war, auch wenn es momentan nur Träume waren, die ihn jagten.


	2. Chapter Deans POV

~*~

**Deans POV **

...**  
**

Viele Dinge waren zerbrochen, tausende kleine Splitter, die sich in wundes Fleisch bohrten. Aber ganz tief drinnen war das Echo der Vergangenheit, die Schatten zweier Brüder, die füreinander lebten und im Ernstfall, ohne zu zögern, starben.

Aber genau das war der Knackpunkt, der Anfang vom Ende.

Kleine Schübe bitterer Erinnerung ließen ihn schaudern. Bilder wallten auf, ein leises Knacken von Knochen, im zornigen Grollen der Luft um sie herum.

Sterben hatte er schon viele sehen: Scheiße, einmal hatte er sich sogar selber weggepustet. Aber es war nichts gegen das unauslöschliche Bild eines kleinen Bruders, der dir genüsslich das Genick bricht.

Es war nicht Sam gewesen und doch fragte eine böse Stimme immer wieder, ob nicht doch …

Fünf Jahre konnten viel ändern, wer wusste das besser als ein Winchester.

Dean fuhr sich langsam mit den Händen durch die Haare, zog die Knie an die Brust, stützte seine Arme darauf ab und bettete seinen Kopf darin.

Er saß schon eine halbe Ewigkeit so, mitten in der Dunkelheit, die Decke lose über den Beinen, die Nacht als heimlichen Verbündeten an seiner Seite, das Kopfteil des Bettes als festen Punkt im Rücken.

Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seines Shirts, das verräterische Zittern versteckend.

Wie hatte alles nur so verdammt schief laufen können?

Neben sich hörte er das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen eines Schlafenden. Er selber wollte sich diesen kleinen Luxus nicht gestatten, immerhin war das die einzige Zeit, in der er nachdenken konnte und in der er mit Sam zusammen sein konnte, ohne dieses ständige Gefühl der Distanz, das immer noch von beiden Seiten kam.

Es sollte sich nicht so fremd anfühlen, es sollte kein Unbehagen dabei sein …

Mit einer leichten Drehung seines Kopfes blickte er jetzt zur Seite, musterte im Halbdunkel die schlafende Silhouette.

Dean war auf der einen Seite froh, dass Sam endlich etwas Ruhe gefunden hatte. Auch ein Blinder sah die Angst vor den möglichen Besuchern der Träume in den Augen des Jüngeren. Es war irritierend, diese Gegensätze, der junge Mann, der vom Erwachsensein und Loslassen sprach und doch wieder Zuflucht im schützenden Nest seines Bruders suchte.

Nur konnte Dean ihm diesen Schutz noch geben? Anderseits, wie konnte er nicht, es war Teil seiner selbst, das, was ihn seitdem er den kleinen Wuschelkopf das erste Mal sah, ausmachte.

Sam wollte nicht mehr bevormundet werden, okay, würde nicht leicht werden, aber okay … nur die Wahrheit war, Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Immer hatte er die Entscheidungen getroffen, den Weg vorgegeben. Dad hatte ihm das so eingeimpft …

Nur dann kam Ruby.

Und Dean war Nebensache. Scheiße … war er etwa immer noch eifersüchtig auf diese verräterische Schlampe?

Wieder glitten müde Augen über das breite Kreuz unter der weißen Decke.

Weiß.

Wie Luzifer es anscheinend mochte.

Ein neuerlicher Schauer und er zog schützend die Schultern ein Stück höher.

Was war passiert, dass Sam den Pakt mit der Hölle eingegangen war? Eine blöde Frage, wenn die Antwort mehr als klar war. Arrogant genug, um sicher zu sein, weshalb er es getan hatte, war Dean. Wenn es niemanden mehr gab, für den es zu kämpfen lohnte, wenn man alleine war, verstoßen und dir die Vertreter der Hölle ständig den Hauptpreis eines düsteren Gewinnspiels aufquatschen wollen, an dem du ungewollter Weise teilgenommen hattest und du hinziehen konntest, wo immer du wolltest, sie doch mit Sicherheit immer wieder deine Adresse bekamen … irgendwann brach jeder auf seine Art.

Sam war stark, körperlich wie emotional, aber alleine war er verwundbar und Luzi, der Klappspaten, wusste das.

Blöd nur, wenn der Idiot von großem Bruder auch noch genau das unterstützt hatte.

Ob sein zweites Ich überhaupt versucht hatte, mal mit Sam zu reden? Oder war er feige in die andere Richtung gerannt, wie er selber vor ein paar Tagen so erfolgreich einen Start versucht hatte?

Man Scheiße; er hasste diesen Kram mit Vergangenheit und Zukunft, hasste es zu wissen, was war und was sein würde - schon wieder eine Bürde, die ihn quasi erdrückte.

Warum zum Henker dachte eigentlich jeder, dass er, Mr. Dean Winchester, derjenige sein könnte, der diesen Mist wieder hinbekam?

Ganz einfach, weil er selber ihn Kilometer hoch aufgestapelt hatte.

Gott, wie sehr wünschte er sich, John wäre da, nur noch einmal, nur einmal mit ihm reden, nicht alleine zu sein, mit all der Last und Verantwortung - mit Sams Leben in den Händen und dadurch zwangsläufig mit dem von Abermillionen.

Okay, der Bastard mit verkokelten Engelsflügeln aus der Hölle, der einen auf fehlinterpretierten Sohn machte, der konnte sicherlich mit dem Fleischpüppchen, das er gerade trug, nicht weniger Schaden anrichten, aber irgendwie war Dean sich sicher, dass es mit Sam weitaus schlimmer sein würde.

_‚Dad, wie kann ich ihn halten? Wie kann ich uns schützen?'_

Und vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen Bilder: John am Krankenbett seines ältesten Sohnes: _„Ich bin so stolz auf dich Dean, du hast immer auf diese Familie aufgepasst, ja das hast du, auf Sammy und mich …" __  
_  
Familie.

Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er die Antwort, wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

_„Pass auf deinen Bruder auf." _

Ja, genau das würde er tun, wenn er selber der Anker war, der den anderen hielt, so würde er jeden Sturm überstehen und den Halt nicht verlieren, der sie beide vor dem Sog in die Tiefe bewahrte.

_„Du brauchst deine Familie …" _

Genau wie sie ihn brauchte.

Im Ernstfall mochten die Winchesters Einzelkämpfer sein, aber nur zusammen waren sie stark, stützten sich und hielten einander menschlich.

Er hasste den Gedanken daran, zu wissen, dass Zac ihm den Dean gezeigt hatte, der er ohne Sam werden würde.

Ein skrupelloser Mörder - so kalt wie Stein - und innerlich schon lange tot; ein Bastard, der seine Freunde opferte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, jemand der Castiel in den Tod geschickt hatte, diesen weichgespülten Columboverschnitt als Kanonenfutter in den Krieg warf.

Cas ein Hippie.

Dean musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, auch wenn er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Es war schön zu sehen, wie der andere das Leben auf seine Art gemeistert hatte.

Orgien und Gras rauchen.

Wenigstens war der Kerl nicht als Jungfrau gestorben.

Still prustend schüttelte er die Bilder ab, fand sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt der Nacht.

Ein leises Murmeln kam von der anderen Seite, dann wieder abgelöst durch Stille.

„Nacht Sammy …", so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war. Aber es tat gut, fühlte sich richtig an.

Dean schob sich zurück auf sein Kissen, rollte sich ein, zog die Decke halb über seinen Körper und schloss erschöpft die Augen.


	3. Schlaflos

Hier nun der dritte Teil dieser kleinen Mini Story … Viel Spaß

LG _Leila :D  
_

* * *

~*~

**Schlaflos ... **

Dean erwachte ohne Vorwarnung und wurde erbarmungslos aus seinem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, noch gefangen im Hin und Her zwischen Wachsein und Traum. Sein Herz hetzte im wilden Rhythmus von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb, jagte das Blut in schwindelerregendem Tempo durch seinen Körper, so dass kleine bunte Punkte vor den Augen tanzten. Langsam ein und ausatmend versuchte er, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die Handflächen in das zerknautschte Bettzeug gepresst, um dem Schaukeln der Welt um ihn herum keine Chance zu mehr zu geben.

Seltsam, wie die Sinne durchdrehen konnten, das hektische Keuchen blieb, auch wenn das Luftholen schon leichter ging.

Unruhiges Hin und Her – nur er selber lag still.

Dean drehte irritiert den Kopf zur Seite, sah Sam in der Dunkelheit einen ungleichen Kampf austragen. Finger, die sich in Laken krallten, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt und der Kopf ein kreisendes Hin und Her, gemischt mit undeutlichem Gemurmel.

_Träume. _

Dessen Lippen formten immer wieder ein Wort. Vier Buchstaben, in denen die Macht über Leben und Tod lag.

_‚Nein.' _

Immer wieder.

Sam musste dringend etwas schlafen, aber von Erholung konnte so keine Rede sein.

„Sam."

Keine Reaktion.

„Sammy", etwas lauter jetzt.

Nur die Antwort war keineswegs die erwartete. Schlagartig wich alle Müdigkeit aus Deans Körper, jedes Haar an seinem Körper stellte sich auf, jeder eben noch verschlafene Sinn erwachte voll zum Leben.

Die Luft um sie herum, ohnehin kühl und klar durch die hereinströmende Nacht des geöffneten Fensters, wurde plötzlich eisig, den Atem vor ihren Mündern zu kleinen weißen Dampfwölkchen werden lassend.

Ein Windstoß riss die Gardinen zur Seite, drückte gegen dünnes Glas, rüttelte an alten Scharnieren, um sich Einlass zu verschaffen, fegte durch den Raum, ein gefährliches Raunen in sich tragend und direkt auf das hintere Bett zu, in dem dunkle Besucher in Sams Träumen ihr Unwesen trieben.

Dessen gepresster Aufschrei ging unter in dem Poltern, das Dean verursachte, als er aus dem Bett sprang, sich dabei in den Decken verfing und mit den bloßen Knien auf den Boden krachte.

Aber jeder pochende Schmerz war ohne Bedeutung, denn als der Ältere den Kopf hob, blickte er in ein Gesicht, gezeichnet von blankem Terror.

Arme, die wild in die Luft gestreckt waren, mit Sehnen und Muskeln zu Knoten geballt, Hände, die versuchten, das Ungreifbare zu fassen oder wegzustoßen -wer konnte das schon so genau sagen - ein Körper, der sich aufbäumte im ungleichen Kampf.

Sams Beine traten ins Leere, wehrten sich gegen fesselnde Gegner, die- in Form von verknotetem Bettzeug - ihn immer enger umschlangen

Und immer wieder ein Wort.

_‚Nein' _

Finger suchten in der Leere über dem Bett, griffen zu, krümmten sich.

Sams Gesicht war ein Wechsel der Emotionen – blanker Horror, Unglaube, Angst und Schmerz. Ein ständiges Hin und Her. Die vereinzelten Tränen auf den Wangen und Schweiß auf der Stirn gaben ihr Übriges dazu.

Dean, endlich aus dem Gewirr aus Stoff befreit, rappelte sich auf, überwand den letzten Meter zu seinem Bruder und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Sam!"

Nur keuchender Atem.

„SAM!"

Der erste Schlag, der Dean traf, kam unvorbereitet, der zweite schon weniger. Sam wehrte sich gegen die für ihn bedrohliche Berührung und das mit aller Macht.

„Hey - …"

Uff- ein weiter Hieb in die Rippen, der mit Sicherheit schillerndes Blau und Lila zur Folge haben würde und Dean kurz den Atem raubte. Da waren sie dann schon mal zwei. Sam lief bereits rot an, jappste nur noch, den Kopf verzweifelt in das Kissen gedrückt, der Körper in wildem Aufbegehren.

„N-… Nein."

„SAM!"

„N-…"

„HIMMEL NOCHMAL … WACH AUF!"

Mist verdammter.

Schütteln, rufen, schreien, nichts half - im Gegenteil, es wurde schlimmer und Sam würde jeden Moment zusammenklappen bei dem Versuch, ihn abzuschütteln, also machte Dean das Einzige, was ihm noch einfiel – loslassen, nur um mit den Händen sanft dessen Gesicht zu umfassen und ihm leise zuzuflüstern.

Früher hatte das auch geholfen. Warum sollte sich das geändert haben und Dean hoffte, dass Sam durch die grauen Schleier des Unterbewusstseins verstand.

„Sam, bitte wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum …", ein tiefes Luftholen: „Ein Traum hörst du! Und ich bin hier, passe auf dich auf …"

Noch leiser dann: „Ich hab's doch versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

Und die Fesseln gaben nach - mit einem Ruck schoss Sams Oberkörper in die Höhe. Jetzt sitzend sog dieser gierig Luft in seine Lungen, immer noch nur halb gewahr, was gerade um ihn herum geschah.

Dean, eine Hand stützend an der Schulter des anderen, setzte sich neben ihn, versuchte dem Jüngeren vergeblich ins von schweißnassen Haaren verhangene Gesicht zu sehen, ehe er stützend einen Arm um dessen Oberkörper legte, dessen linke Schulter umfasste und ihn behutsam an sich zog.

Sam, noch kaum zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig, hatte alle Mauern fallen gelassen, vergaß seine Sturheit für den Augenblick und lehnte sich dankbar in dieses stützende Angebot, folgte dem ruhigen Rhythmus des Herzschlages seines großen Bruders, den er gegen seine Seite schlagen spürte.

Sam zitterte wie Espenlaub, sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen und weiter gegen den anderen.

Dean bot Halt und Sam verlor sich dankbar darin, nahm, so lange der zu geben bereit war.

Der Jüngere konnte es nicht verhindern, dass heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen, sein Atmen stoßweise seinen Körper verließ, als er hinab auf seine Hände sah, die Finger immer wieder wie unter Schmerzen krümmte.

Deans fragendes Zucken spürte er mehr, als dass er es sah.

„Ich -…", stockend.

Wie in Trance hob Sam seine Hände höher, betrachtete sie unsicher im Schummerlicht des Morgens, der gerade hereinbrach.

Deans Blick über dessen Schulter und das besorgte Runzeln der Augenbrauen, als er seinen Bruder musterte, gingen verloren im Flüstern des anderen.

„Sammy?"

„Ich kann sie fühlen …"

Stille.

„Was kannst du fühlen, Sam?" Behutsam, leise fragend.

„Die Br-… Brandwunden, das rohe Fleisch – riechst du es nicht?" Eine kurze Pause: „ …als ich ins Feuer gegriffen habe, um sie zu retten, J-Jessica."

Dean spürte heiße Tropfen auf seiner Schulter, einer nach dem anderen, konnte das Leid spüren, das in Wellen von dem schlotternden Körper in seinem Arm ausging.

„Shhh – das ist lange her Sam, alles ist okay."

Ein sanftes Wiegen, hin und her.

Wie früher.

„N-nein." Leiser Wiederspruch, erneut angespannte Muskeln.

„Er wollte mir zeigen, wie Gott sie tötete, wie _er _sie im Stich gelassen hat – wie ich sie im Stich gelassen habe, weil ich zu schwach bin … ohne ihn."

Deans stutzte, als er verstand.

"Ich kann niemanden, den ich liebe schützen - ...D-Das konnte ich n-nie."

Aus Trauer und Mitgefühl wurde bordelnder Zorn, der Deans Gedanken vergiftete.

Luzifer.

Er würde ihn töten, ihn in Stücke reißen, ob Engel oder nicht. Es würde einen Weg geben. Und er, Dean Winchester, würde ihn finden. Sie hatten genug durchgemacht, damals wie heute, aber Sam wieder durch diese Hölle gehen zu lassen, war entschieden zu viel.

Durch Sam ging ein Ruck. Er schüttelte die Arme seines Bruders ab, obwohl er dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit gerade so sehr brauchte, es nicht verlieren wollte, wusste er doch, dass es ein seltenes Zugeständnis von Dean war, das der Jüngere nicht verdient hatte. Sam stürzte halb aus dem Bett und dem Bad entgegen, torkelte, rammte die Wand, nur um dem drängenden Würgen in seiner Kehle nachzugeben, als er die Kloschüssel erreicht hatte.

Sam konnte das Feuer riechen, genau wie den verbrannten Körper der darin schwelte, roch das schwälende Fleisch seiner Hände, fühlte es.

Immer weiter würgte er, bis nichts mehr da war, was er von sich geben konnte und selbst dann noch ging es weiter.

Der einzige Punkt, der ihn nicht durchdrehen ließ bei all dem, war die stille Präsenz in seinem Rücken, die warme Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Dean.

Sein rettender Anker im Sturm.

**~ ENDE**


End file.
